customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Collato Zenith
Collato was the first hero to don the Nova Upgrade. Abilities and traits The Nova Upgrade gave him towering height, enormous strength and an enhanced Quaza wiring frame, allowing him to store 9900% more energy than the original hero model, along with an average kinetic energy output ten times as large as normal heroes. Among the most important features his upgrade has enhanced is his armor, which is very thick and durable. Weapons His weapons are a plasma cannon, shoulder-mounted striking blades and an assortment of other gadgets and gizmo's, including a small, multipurpose, long-range launcher, which he uses to throw hero cuffs at a range of up to ten kilometers. Personality Collato is well known among other heroes for being "as cynical as a dog". He generally obeys rules quite strictly, leading to several cases of him being underestimated; reports of his frequently creative interpretation of rules are almost all ignored and go unreported on by media. His often overcomplicated phrasing has earned him the ire of many a hero. Use of more explicit terminology is often a sign of incoming destruction, either caused by him or to him. History He was built with the 2.0 upgrade and is therefore well acquainted with the newest technology. As he quickly grew in rank, he was approached by Mr. Makuro about an experimental upgrade, which needed to be kept a secret and be tested by an experienced hero. As Collato fulfilled that condition and was relatively unknown to the public, so it wouldn't be noticed if he was gone or was upgraded severely, he accepted and became the first Nova Upgrade Hero. His current projects include a redesigning of Hero Factory Post-Capture Protocol, so as to reduce the need for massive amounts of prison and storage. Most importantly, he hopes to engineer a situation where criminals who have served their sentence will willingly help Hero Factory. Stats Quotes Trivia *His name means "Height of the fight" / "Peak of the fight" in Latin. If it was translated literally it would be "Fight Height" or "Fight Peak". * With the Nova Upgrade he stands five times taller than a regular 2.0 Hero. * He is paired with a purple Hero Dragon named Quantum. * Because of his increased energy levels, he can form a Hero Cell without the need of another hero. However, if he links himself to Quantum, he can create an extra powerful Cell, capable of withstanding a small meteor's impact. * His team is named after him, and is a simplistic pun meaning "New Heights", referring to the effective yet expensive upgrade he and Quantum have undergone. Missions *Gathering further info on the lost civilization on Quatros. *His Breakout mission was to capture escaped villains hiding on the planet of Evriz V. *Currently, he is at the Qwuyel Space Station to investigate the sudden losses of data and the disappearance of several staff members, along with a great deal of experimental tech. Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Nova Upgrade Category:User:ThePurpleDragonNinja Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes